1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns hydrocarbon vapor control, in general, and more specifically deals with a hydrocarbon vapor control system as well as a hydrocarbon vapor control unit. The latter may be separately employed or incorporated into such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofor, it has been suggested that a system for removing organic contaminants from air might include parallel adsorbers with interconnections for employing one adsorber to remove the contaminants while the other adsorber is being regenerated, e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,089. However, such a system is not specifically applicable to the removal of hydrocarbon vapors from underground tanks with the special benefits stemming from employing combustion of the removed hydrocarbon vapors. This avoids contamination without having the expense of changing adsorbing units after they become saturated.
At the same, this invention permits determination of the state of hydrocarbon vapor saturation at the adsorbers so that the change over may be made at the most opportune time. Also, the system employed by this invention is substantially simplified, so that it is more economical and consequently provides benefits not available from the prior art.
In addition, this invention provides for an improved thermal reactor. Such a reactor has simple structure and it enables the burning of hydrocarbon vapors with sufficient air mixture to make a very clean burn. Consequently, it eliminates all contamination of the atmosphere by hydrocarbon vapors.
Another advantage of this invention relates to the structure for a hydrocarbon vapor control unit, which may be used as a portable burner so that beneficial use may be made of the recovered hydrocarbon vapors. Such structure may have the beneficial attributes of a simple unit which may be used as a portable stove or the like. Such a stove is complete with the mere introduction of pressurized air to contol the combustion of the vapors from the unit.